


Softer (GladionxSun Oneshot)

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gladion is troubled but open hearted, Hurt/Comfort, Lusamine is Evil, M/M, its an AU so I guess it isn’t OOC, more gay shit, ninety percent of my fics are gay, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Gladion is running from his mom.





	Softer (GladionxSun Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to choose between calling Sun.... Well, Sun, or Elio, and autocorrect loved Sun but hates Elio. So I’m going with Sun.

Sun could feel a heavy weight upon his chest, taking a good long while to open his weary eyes. Meowth was prodding at his cheek, purring loudly at the newly born champion. He groaned, turning over while pushing Meowth off to get further sleep. When Sun felt a rough scratch on his cheek, he yelped before sitting up.

“Get off, Meowth...” he complained to the Pokémon, crossing his arms at it’s Kantonian form. Becoming miffed at the watering eyes of Meowth is one of the most difficult things in the whole region, and Sun sighed to pat it on the head before truly getting up.

“Mom...?” He called, sluggishly making his way off to the living room, where is Mother was busy cooking food.

“Oh, good morning, darling...” She spoke with her sweetly tone. Her voice was soothing to hear after the events of the past.

“Morning, mom...” Sun rubbed his eyes tiredly, settling down upon the plush couch while shaking the sleep from his body.

“Did you rest well?” His mother asked kindly. Sun smiled from her warmth.

“Yeah, considering the adrenaline rush from Hau’s battle.” Sun commented warmly. Hau had actually improved quite a bit since they first got their partners. Now he didn’t know where the boy was.  
Probably off to train further and eventually become the champion.  
Sun’s mother hummed warmly, and brought her only son a freshly made breakfast.

“Thanks mom. You’re the best...” Sun smiled widely, his nose scrunching up from the expression. His mother chuckled, then hugged the Alolan Champion.

“I’m so proud of you... Did you know that? You’re the best child a parent could possibly ask for...” She whispered, then placed a familial kiss on his forehead.

“Moooooommmm...” Sun complained light heartedly.

“Shhh, just take the compliment, dear. I know how you are, but this time you can’t deny it...” She booped Sun on the nose before going off to get her own portion of Scrambled Eggs.

“Mom?” Sun looked up, his grey eyes glittering.

“Yes?”

“You’re the best mother a son could ask for...” He replies strongly, a warm feeling overcoming his mother. She was so happy, a tear beginning to roll down her face. Sun began to eat, but on occasion commented on how good her cooking was.

Before they could continue their loop of praise too much further, there was a fleeting knock on the door. It was a weak noise, but very quick, managing five or so knocks in a few moments.

“Sun.... Sun, are you...?” A familiar voice called from behind. Without hesitation, the Champion swiftly got up and ran over to the door, flinging it open. Behind the wooden surface was Gladion, his brilliantly beautiful Emerald eyes glinting with a sense of fear, a rare sight for him.

“Gladion? What’s up? You look... Disheveled..” Sun invited him in, the punk boy practically limping. His left hand grasped desperately at his own ribs, showing that he was in immense pain, likely from running too fast for too long.

“I... It’s Lusamine...” he panted, unable to keep a steady pace. Sun went over and took his right hand to check on Gladion’s pulse.

“You need to calm down... Here...” Sun pulled up a chair, and sat his friend down. They had decided to become friends after some of the very difficult hardships against his own mother they had faced together.

“Breathe, okay? Think of a feather...” Sun’s voice grounded Gladion, letting him somewhat manage himself. Sun turned to his mom and mouthed “Go find Kukui.” a few times before she caught on and nodded, walking out of the house as to not fling the visitor into another panic attack.

“Hey, Glade...” Sun cooed, getting his own chair. The other looked up at him, though the blonde hair dealing over his face blocked his exact expression.

“...Hey...” He almost hummed, tone softer than silk. Sun sighed wearily after placing a soft hand over the blonde’s shoulder. The muscle was stiff from stress.

“What happened...?” Sun’s voice relaxed once he got a decently quelled reply from his friend.

“...Nothing.” Gladion huffed, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Sun tiled his head.

“Im not taking that for an answer. And you know it. That’s such an obvious lie, even Meowth saw through it.” Sun tried to make a joke, but Gladion didn’t seem to catch on, and furrowed his brows in response.

“...Hmpf...” he scoffed, staring at his left hand.

“It’s Lusamine. She went on a fit..” Gladion explained the best he could.

“She decided it would be hilarious to threaten us. Me and Lillie. We both managed to get out of the damned place, but Lillie and I separated in order to leave less of a trail.” Gladion shook his head, and held it with his left hand.

“She... She almost called out her Pokémon. I was worried that Lillie...” he trailed off, but this time resulting in him simply hiding his face.

“Lillie barely got out, and I’m not sure if she went to Moon’s place, or Kukui, or somewhere... I don’t know if she got caught, or...” Gladion stopped himself, and began to pant heavily.

“Ghhnn..” he grunted, back shaking as he struggled to stay quiet.  
Gladion is crying.  
Without thinking, Sun leaned over and pulled his friend into a tight embrace.

“It’s okay to cry.” Sun spoke in a caring demeanor. He had never seen Gladion cry before.

“Crying reduces stress. So let it out...” Sun rubbed small circles into the blonde’s back. To his surprise, Gladion began to squeeze back, sinking into the hug for dear life. The sobs started off as gentle and harmless, but over time grew more intense as he cried out all the years of stress. Of fear. Of suffering. Sun simply supported his weight, and swayed back and forth, occasionally murmuring a small gesture of kindness.

“It’s okay...”  
After what felt like eons, Gladion took a deep breath and pushed himself up. He looked like a mess.

“Hmmnn... Sun...” his voice was hoarse after the breakdown, and despite his reddened eyes and irritated cheeks, he looked a bit better.

“Yeah, Glade?” Sun used his nickname on occasion, which pulled a smirk from Gladion.

“Thank you. You’re... One of the reasons I’m even the person who I am today.” He gave Sun a hearty smile.

“It’s no problem. You’ve helped me shape my life, too. You pushed me to become stronger with my Pokémon!” Sun smiled brightly.

That’s when Sun did another thing without thinking. He got up, and tilted his head to place a gentle peck upon Gladion’s lips. The blonde’s gorgeous green eyes widened, the pupils becoming small as he stared at Sun in shock. He had no clue how to take this, processing it very slowly. Sun’s cheeks flared, and the look he gave Gladion...

Was truly charming.

He eventually decided to say screw it, and leaned in to place his own lips on the Champion’s, returning the gesture.

“...Thanks for everything.” Gladion mumbled, looking off to the side.

“No problem.”


End file.
